


Revolution Radio

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corrupt powers, F/F, It's set now but it's like an altered timeline, M/M, Multi, Violence, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Set in a not so distant but slightly altered future where equality is an exclusive privilege and the government holds too much power, a group of ragtag college kids plan to overthrow the government through the power of airwaves, protests, and revolution.





	Revolution Radio

**Author's Note:**

> To the amazing person reading this,  
> I got the idea for this while listening to Green Day's new album of the same name. I reorganized the songs to fit the order of this fic so if you want to listen to that [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/blue__sargent/playlist/1KcmoHtnMrbCW6CcyQ5TL1)  
> This is also my first multi chapter fic, so please bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

The Corinthe wasn’t the best place to hold meetings, it was a shady backstreet cafe in one of the more unsafe places in the city. But it was the only place that would accept the risks of housing a group of college aged revolutionaries planning to tear down the corrupt system. Enjolras knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to find a new place to hold their meetings. What he wasn't ready for was to be greeted by the flashing blue and red lights outside of said shady cafe, the night of a meeting with only twenty minutes to come up with a plan. 

So, he does the logical thing and pulls out his phone from the pocket of his jacket he calls up Combeferre, who picks up on the second ring as always. 

“The meetings cancelled, blues are all over the Corinthe.” Enjolras ducks into an alley, giving him both a view of the scene unfolding and an escape route. 

“Shit, I'll call everyone and let them know. How about we don't cancel and hold it here? At the apartment.” He can hear Combeferre pace around while he talks, his shoes scuffing on the worn wooden floor. 

“Okay. I'll be there in ten.” 

“See you then.” Ferre ends the call. 

Slipping his phone back onto his pocket Enjolras throws his hood up over his hair and leaves the dingy alley. Hoping none of the cops saw him on his way over and won’t notice as he walks away. 

He’s not so lucky.

“Hey! Hey you!” One of the officers shouts, “You in the red get back here! What are you doing over here?” 

Enjolras simply quickens his pace and takes the nearest side street he can find. It’s not the best option, but it dumps him back onto a fairly busy street and a crowd to disappear in, even with his bright red jacket. 

He makes it to the apartment in eight minutes. 

Sliding his key from the door’s lock Enjolras is greeted by none other than the overly exuberant Courfeyrac. 

“Turns out your guys’ place is closer than the Corinthe for a whole bunch of us.” He slings an arm around Enjolras’ shoulders, “Why don’t we hold more meetings here?” 

Moving Courfeyrac’s arm from it place on his shoulders, “Because if we get a noise complaint from the neighbors it could mean the end of Les Amis.” They walk into the living area slash dining room of the apartment. 

Sitting on the couch are Marius, Joly and Bossuet, with Bahorel, Feuilly, and Jehan at their feet on the floor. Courf bounds over and takes the empty spot on the armchair. Combeferre is pacing the room. The only person noticeably missing is Grantaire. 

“Where’s Grantaire?” It slips past his lips without a second thought. 

A knock sounds at the door.

“That’s probably him now, why don’t you go get the door Enj?” Courfeyrac is grinning in a way that makes Enjolras rather uncomfortable, it’s like he knows something that Enjolras doesn't.

He opens the door and sure enough, slumped against the doorframe is a slightly soaked Grantaire.

“What happened to you?” Enjolras can’t hide the shock and disdain that colors his voice, it wasn’t raining minutes ago. 

“It’s good to see you too Apollo, now can I come in?” Grantaire smirks at the way Enjolras bristles at the nickname. 

“We were just about to start so you’d better come in, even though I don't know why you bother to show up.” He moves away from the door, letting the dripping man inside, albeit begrudgingly. 

Combeferre throws a towel to Grantaire, who shakes out his damp curls like a wet dog. 

“Don’t get the furniture wet.” Is all he says as he goes to sit with Courf in the chair that really isn’t meant for two people. 

Grantaire just sits down with the trio on the floor. The room goes quiet as Enjolras gets ready to say whatever it is he’s going to say. 

“Our meeting today starts with the fact that we can no longer go to the Corinthe for meetings. Mrs Houchlope was just arrested earlier tonight, most likely because of us. But that is no reason to stop what we’re doing. It’s all the more reason to keep going, they know what we can do, they know we’re a threat to them if we keep going. It means we are already winning if they see us as this large a threat. Therefore we need to keep going, let’s not let this stop all of the work we’ve done.” Only Enjolras could turn an issue like that into one of his rousing speeches. 

“But where will we meet from now on?” Marius asks, getting straight to the point for once in his life.

“That is the question isn’t it?” Jehan muses as he flips the page in his worn copy of poetry by Oscar Wilde. 

“There are enough of us where we can think of something if we put our heads together.” Feuilly shrugs at a lack of something better to add and Bahorel nods along.

“Okay, so everyone keep an eye out for a possible meeting place. But now we need to run through the things we were going to do at tonight's meeting.” Enjolras pulls out his notebook. “Ferre, how are the logistics for that rally coming?” 

“I think I’ve got it down to where they can’t arrest us for demonstrating, Bahorel you double checked all of that right?” Combeferre looks to the former law student in question. 

“It all looked fine to me.”

“Great,” Enjolras continues the rest of the meeting making sure the group is prepared for anything that might go down at the demonstration. They also bounce ideas off of each other, until Enjolras goes out on another one of his idealistic, take down the government tangents. 

“We can take down this corrupt system, it's already practically crumbling in on itself. The people will rise and take back this nation and push it to a brighter tomorrow. They have to, this life we’re living isn’t fit for anyone to live, people are homeless, jobless, discriminated against while the government says everyone is equal. The rich are getting richer and the poor poorer. And the only people who see “equality” are those at the top.” As the rant goes on Enjolras becomes more animated, his arms gesturing to the room around him. All the while Grantaire waits for his chance to rip the words apart.

“And you don’t think others have tried? Just look at the world, there is no way a scant group of nine will take down something that’s been standing and growing for decades. There is absolutely no way you and your idealist gang will tear down one of the longest standing governments in history, no matter how corrupt it is, Apollo.” The truth rings a little too loudly in those words for Enjolras’ liking. He ignores it, they will fight and win.

“But what ever became a broken world where no one did anything to fix it? If we don’t act now nothing will ever change. Acting now will be what will take down the system that’s oppressed millions for years. Now is the time where we can get the world started in the dawn of a brighter tomorrow. A new day that will rise, maybe not for us to see but it will rise. Now is not the time to think about what hasn’t worked, but to look at what will make this horrible excuse for a society something people can survive in.” This only gains a huff and an eyeroll from the cynic. “What? No scathing words from the man who believes in nothing?”

“Oh I have words for you Apollo, I just think that keeping you up all night to argue would be a foolish waste of time on my part, considering you’re already wasting your time on an idealistic, hopeless cause.” Grantaire remains cool as Enjolras looks like he’s about to boil over at his cause being called hopeless.

“Why are you even here if you find it such a waste of your precious time?” Enjolras spits, the question having come up before, but to no definitive answer. 

Before Grantaire can shoot back a sharp witted remark Courfeyrac speaks up. “Stop now, we all know you two can fight to infinity and back, but we have more important things to do. Like figure out when and where next meeting will be.” 

“We could just alternate whose apartment it’s at?” Joly suggests after a brief pause.

“Maybe as a last resort, there’s got to be something better.” Combeferre taps his chin thoughtfully, the motion making him appear older. 

The room breaks out into the buzz of different conversations. 

“What about an old radio station?” Jehan’s voice is clear above the din. “Didn’t a whole bunch of them shut down when the censorship laws were enacted?” 

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Enjolras beams, the possibilities dancing through his mind. “It’s perfect.” 

“Thanks, it was Grantaire’s idea.” All eyes turn to the dark haired man. 

“It was meant as a joke, not serious,” Grantaire says, chewing on the worn leather bands around his wrist. 

It takes a moment for Enjolras to regain the bit of composure he lost in that brief minute. Did he seriously just agree with the cynic on something? It takes longer than necessary for him to straighten his thoughts out.

“Well it doesn’t matter. It's the best idea we have and we’re going to use it.” Enjolras turns to Courfeyrac.

“You guys heard him, be on the lookout for any abandoned radio stations the next time you’re out in the city.” Courfeyrac signals for the end of the meeting with a wave of his hands.

Once they get the last of the Amis out of the apartment Enjolras collapses onto the couch, utterly exhausted. All of the possibilities of a radio station swirling through his mind. They can reach so many more people this way. They can have segments where they rip the government to shreds and even have music that supports their revolution.

This is the start that they've been waiting for, he just knows it. Enjolras smiles as he drifts off into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive thoughts on how to make this better, please let me know, I will be extremely grateful. And as always kudos and comments are nice, thank you for reading.


End file.
